


Won't You Please Come Get Your Maybe?

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Gary is in Valencia and realizes he has peskily deep feelings for a certain Scouser. Song lyrics ensue.





	Won't You Please Come Get Your Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jamie, jamie the stars are shining for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914490) by [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/pseuds/blindbatalex). 

> Dear Alex,
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this, whenever/wherever you read it. It feels odd that I'm writing something on the occasion of you leaving a city whose teams I really don't like, but at the same time, it makes sense that the ship I'm writing on this occasion represents both sides of a derby. XD
> 
> To paraphase the threefold blessing recited by the ancestors of someone we both love:  
May you be blessed and guarded,  
May you be shown grace,  
May you be given peace.
> 
> With lots of love and best wishes, E.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And now on to the reasoning (if you can call it that) behind the fic itself!
> 
> About a day or two ago, Alex [reblogged this post](https://bergays-nose.tumblr.com/post/187071312696/fun-game-replace-baby-in-any-song-with-maybe) about replacing the word "baby" with the word "maybe" in song lyrics. This immediately reminded me of Alex's fic (listed above as an inpsiration) about Gary replacing the word "baby" with "Jamie" in song lyrics. The natural conclusion was to replace the word "maybe" with "Jamie" in song lyrics!
> 
> I admit that I have no idea why my brain decided on the song "Maybe" from the musical "Annie," but it did, and this is the result. While I probably could have forced "Jamie" into every instance of the word "maybe," I decided not to for the sake of a more amusing song. Enjoy!

Gary sighed. He'd known that being the manager of Valencia CF wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be difficult for this particular reason. It was starting to drive him batty (if the locals would pardon the pun), specifically to the point of song:

"Jamie's far away,  
No longer real nearby.  
Jamie's now pouring his coffee,  
Struggling to straighten his tie.

"Me, I'm in this house,  
And feeling a slight chill.  
I shouldn't yearn for a Scouser -  
That team just makes me feel ill!

"But he's quite fit,  
And he's quite smart,  
Jamie just does things  
That mess with my heart!  
He's doing well -  
Why shouldn't he be?  
One thing's for sure:  
He doesn't miss me!

"Well, Jamie, now it's time:  
I'll sleep and then I'll wake,  
And you still won't be my baby,  
Jamie."

While the movies tended to make singing seem like an effective treatment for heartache, Gary felt no better at this point. Apparently this meant he needed to sing about what it might be like to be dating Jamie:

"Maybe he'd read  
That we've no goals,  
And then he'd laugh  
And talk about polls.  
But after the show,  
He'd use a bad line:  
I wouldn't care,  
Because he'd be mine.

"So, Jamie, is this prayer  
The last one of its kind?  
Or am I dreaming up maybes,  
Jamie?"

Quite honestly, the song wasn't very good in terms of lyrics, and Gary was fully aware he was an awful singer, but he did feel a little better once the song was done.

Months later, when Gary was back home, his usual banter with Jamie unexpectedly resulted in a heated kiss. Gary wondered out loud if this was a result of the singing, which made Jamie offer some more banter, which led to more kissing...but that's a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for a quick detail that didn't fit in the fic itself!
> 
> Gary: [sings the song]  
the local bats represented on the Valencia CF crest: ARGH THIS SINGING IS TERRIBLE! MAKE IT STOP!  
the footie gods: Consider it done.  
Gary: [relatively quickly loses the job]


End file.
